Rose's Room
by khan4er
Summary: The Eleventh Doctor has come to pay tribute to the only thing left by an old companion, but is he alone?


I thought, for my follow up, I would do a series of Rose stories, each one dealing with one of the New Series Doctors. Thus, I might get my feet wet in doing one-shots. Now, this first one, some author has already stolen my thunder, but I thought it poignant as we are getting ready to go into part two of Season Six, as this story has the Doctor and Amy with a bit of Rose put in.

For, my muse, Ashley,

Rose's room.

It was a bright afternoon as an old house stood watch, waiting for its' owner to arrive. The place was on Allen Road, although some kids painted it to make it look like Alien Road. It was a joke among the neighborhood. The house never minded and there was always an array of nice rose bushes. Suddenly, a blue box tried and shimmered into existence with a long trumpeting. Gusts of wind arrived and then settled as the blue box took shape. A thin man came out with garden gloves and a cutter. He cut a red, pink, and yellow rose, then the blue box vanished just as it arrived. No one heard.

Inside the Tardis, Amy was in the middle of a bad dream. She awoke and got up. Luckily, she was on the bottom of a bunk bed, which she won from her husband who was still sawing logs. She was just about to get some water when she heard footsteps in the corridor leading to her and Rory's room. There could be only one person. Yet, the footsteps turned and went in a new direction. Amy was surprised and decided to go after the Doctor. She left the room quietly and decided to follow the Doctor in a stealthy manner. At one junction, the Doctor stopped., pausing to get his bearings. Amy stopped as well. He looked down one then the other corridor and smiled. He went down that corridor and turned into an old corridor which seemed to be disused. The Doctor paused at one door, then another. He opened the door, a sad look on his face. Amy paused and peeked inside.

The Doctor was standing inside a woman's room, the scent still lingering from her presence. Amy hadn't noticed the scent, but she kept staring at the room. In the middle of the room was a vase and in it, old flowers. The Doctor took the flowers and replaced them with roses. Amy realized whose room it was. This was Rose's room and the Doctor had never deleted it as he did with the others. Rose must have had a powerful effect on him, Amy surmised. "Come on in, Amy." The Doctor called out. Amy jumped, but managed to hide her emotion. "You knew I was there?" she asked, coming into the room. "Relax, Amelia, I knew you were tailing me." The Doctor said. Amy realized that the Doctor was overcome with emotion. She spoke not one more word and they both left in silence. As they were going back to Amy's room, Amy said "She had that much of an effect on you?" The Doctor countered "She had that effect on both of us. Amelia, do you trust me?" The question came out of left field and Amy stammered for a bit, but said "Yes, WHY?" in her normal "I don't believe you" voice. The Doctor said "Then, Amelia, try to keep awake and breathe." Before she could ask why, a shooting pain hit her in the stomach. It was like a thousand needles hit her under her night gown. The Doctor was at her side "Amy, AMY, stay awake and BREATHE! BREATHE! BREATHE!" Suddenly, just as the pain appeared, it settled. Amy was helped up and taken back to her room. "Get some rest. In the morning, if you still have pain, tell me….and go to bed, Pond!" Amy was very confused as to what just happened, but the mention of her surname did make her feel better.

As the Doctor went back to the console, the words POSITIVE and NEGATIVE were still flashing on the screen. Suddenly, he knew and he realized it with a sense of dread. If he was right, this adventure would take a more interesting and deadly turn.

This adventure took place between Day of the Moon and Curse of the Black Spot. Doctor Who is owned by the BBC and BBC Enterprises. I have no copyright to the characters.

So, let me know what you think…any and all comments are welcome.


End file.
